


Controlled Chaos

by Entireoranges



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Annie needs a way to control the chaos...no matter what.





	Controlled Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 26th, 2010.

Jeff was the one to save her life, of everybody to see her like this he certainly wasn't in the top twenty and perhaps not even in the top fifty list. Annie had been so careful, knew when how to hide the marks and stop the bleeding rather quickly, five and half weeks in and all had been perfectly controlled chaos. She wasn't sure why she started cutting in the first place, she knew some cutters in her former support group, and was nothing like them! Lonely, depressed and suicidal desperate for attention, that wasn't her. Annie soon realized it was the rush of doing something taboo and the control of just one thing in this crazed life.

The first few times the pain of her skin being sliced open was nearly too much to bear and she thought of stopping before it really began to take a hold of her. But Annie Edison wasn't a quitter and once her mind was set to something she stuck with it; pain or no pain. Pretty soon she became numb to to sensation.

Everything was going perfectly well until Jeff decided to take a new route to his accounting class and passed by the empty corridor, empty save one person. Annie wasn't sure how long he stood there watching her take the sharpen nail file across the her left arm right below the elbow, blood slowly trickling out before he screamed rushing forward. A part of her hoped it was only a few seconds because Jeff would hate to see anyone (but especially her) in pain and distress.

Annie had told herself when all this started she'd claim it was a misunderstanding and she was fine if someone caught her. It was to be deny, deny, deny and than some faked tears until the person or persons who caught her became so annoyed they walked away. But now in the moment looking at the horror and concern to his eyes she breaks down and lets the pain rush out in words and not blood.


End file.
